1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing assemblies, and more particularly to a fixing assembly for fixing a peripheral device to a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral device of a computer such as CD-ROM drive, DVD (digital versatile disk) drive, etc., is generally fixed in the computer case by a plurality of fixing members, such as bolts or screws. However, it takes a lot of time to assemble the peripheral device to the computer case with the bolts or screws.
Therefore, a need exist to provide a fixing assembly for a computer case for overcoming or alleviating the described shortcomings and deficiencies.